


Christmassy

by wynnieeee



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Flirty Kyuu, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, KyuuRyuu, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Ryuu is an angel, They are gay for each other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnieeee/pseuds/wynnieeee
Summary: Christ·mas·sy/ˈkrisməsē/(adj.) characteristic of or suitable for Christmas.Ryuu came over to Kyuu's house on Christmas day to have a warm dinner party.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Christmassy

**Author's Note:**

> A special Christmas fic for my beloved couple KyuuRyuu <3

Finally, today is Christmas! Kyuu thought and happily hummed the tune of 'Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer' while decorating his living room with red and gold Christmas ornaments, origami cranes, and even mistletoes! He put some cinnamon-scented candles on the table and lit them up. His mom bought home a Christmas pine tree this year, saying that it gave out a more Christmas spirit. Needless to say, the black-haired boy was more than happy to decorate the tree with his own hands.

When Kyuu had done decorating, he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing. Knowing exactly who at the door, he cheerfully skipped towards the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Kyuu." A violet-haired boy dressed in a burgundy turtleneck sweater which seemed a bit oversized to him, black jeans and a coffee-colored trench coat greeted him with a smile.

"Ryuu!" He didn't hesitate to give his beloved partner a tight hug. "Come on in!"

Ryuu took off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack, right next to Kyuu's. The violet-haired boy took a quick look around the warm and amazingly decorated living room, unable to hide the sparkle in his eyes.

"You decorated this all by yourself?"

"Yeah, my mom went out to buy the ingredient for tonight's dinner so she told me to do the decoration. Did I do a great job?" Kyuu looked at Ryuu with puppy-like eyes, which made Ryuu thought that if his friend had a tail, it would be wagging side to side right now.

"Yes, you did. I love how you decorate it." Ryuu didn't hold back the praises for his friend. He deserved it after all.

Kyuu sheepishly smiled, scratching his head as his familiar and undeniable sign of fluster. Ryuu always there to encourage and bring his mood up like that, he is really thankful to have an ideal partner like him.

"Where's your dad?" As a sudden realization, Kyuu turned to his friend.

"Oh, he said that he is quite busy now, but he surely will come over for dinner."

Kyuu was happy to hear that. After many years of imprisonment, Ryuu's dad has finally back on his normal life track again. Ryuu looked happier than before, making Kyuu felt more at ease. He had been worrying about his friend a lot.

"Say, Kyuu, you decorated this Christmas tree too?"

"Huh? Yeah. What's wrong?"

Ryuu pointed to the top of the tree. Normally, there would be a star or an angel figure on top of it, but much to the violet-haired boy's surprise, there was a framed picture of him instead. Ryuu realized that picture was the one Kyuu took for him when they went skiing last year. The black-haired boy insisted that the photo looked nice while Ryuu thought that he looked no different from a polar bear.

"Why did you put my picture up there?"

"Mom said that I could either put a star or an angel on top of it." Kyuu calmly answered like he knew Ryuu would ask him about it.

"So?"

"You are an angel to me."

Hearing those words from Kyuu, Ryuu tried hard to maintain his straight face, but inside of him, he had already hugged his heart to contain his tangled feelings. That was a smooth move from Kyuu, Ryuu admitted. The black-haired boy usually flirts with him like that, but this, this was an unexpected move from him. No more words to say, Ryuu had been checkmated.

"Thank you."

"You were touched by my words, eh?" The black-haired boy gently nudged his friend, teasingly raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up."

Ryuu put his delicate hands up to cover his red-as-a-tomato face, turning away from Kyuu as quickly as possible so his partner wouldn't see him becoming a flustered mess. Kyuu just laughed joyfully, he enjoyed seeing Ryuu like that, expressing his true feelings rather than hiding them inside. Sometimes, Kyuu's teasing caused Ryuu to sulk a bit, like the time when he had to dressed up as a schoolgirl to investigate a murder. Despite that, a bright as the sunshine smile from Kyuu made him forgave everything.

"Awww you are so cute like this. Like a cat, you know?"

"Thank you for your compliment." Ryuu replied with a sassy voice tone. "But, wouldn't your mother find it weird to have my picture as a decoration?"

"What? Nah, she wouldn't mind at all! She knows how precious you are to me. Besides, it feels more _Christmassy_ with you."

"Christmassy? Like, Christmas vibe?"

"Yeah, Christmassy." Kyuu nodded, came to sit down on the sofa.

Ryuu chuckled. Kyuu's voice sounded so adorable when he pronounced English words, especially this new word 'Christmassy'. Kyuu sounds even cuter when he sings some English songs, saying how he had been practicing hard in order to sing for Ryuu. The violet-haired boy followed his partner to sit down, suddenly his wrist was pulled by the black-haired boy. Ryuu lost his balance and sat down on Kyuu's lap instead.

"Kyuu!" Ryuu swore that there was smoke coming up from his head since his face was too hot.

"Oops, my bad." Kyuu cheekily smiled, then he looked up at the mistletoe above the wall. "Well, oops, my bad too, I guess?"

"You did that on purpose." Ryuu smirked.

"I just wanna have a kiss under the mistletoe with you."

"Your mom could be home at any time."

"She won't." Kyuu's voice got huskier as he held Ryuu's face and brought it closer.

Their lips came in contact with each other, they gently sucking on their partner's lips at first, then nibbling and sliding their tongue in. Kyuu could easily taste a rose and cherry flavor on Ryuu's lips, which made him hungry for more. His hands slid down from Ryuu's face to his small waist, rubbing them as gently as he could, making the violet-haired boy moaned between the kiss. They only let go of each other when the need for air kicked in. Both of them locked eye contact, panting hard with flushed faces.

"Merry Christmas, Ryuu." Kyuu said, playing with the violet-haired boy's strand of hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kyuu." Ryuu looked at his partner with seductive eyes. "You are right, it feels more Christmassy with you."

"I know, right? I wonder what you will look like with only this sweater on." The black-haired boy pulled the hem of his partner's sweater gently, his bright brown eyes now filled with lust.

"Is that what your head could think of?" Ryuu playfully hit Kyuu's shoulder, making the latter pouted.

All of a sudden, the sound of keys unlocking the door informed them that Mrs.Renjou had come back from the supermarket. Ryuu immediately got down from Kyuu's lap and sat on the sofa, using his hand to wipe his lips.

"I'm home. Oh, hello Ryuu."

"Good morning, oba-san." Ryuu replied with a smile. "Let me help you with the groceries."

"Me too, me too! I'll help you too!" Kyuu stood up.

They both carried two bags of groceries into the kitchen for Mrs.Renjou, starting to help her prepare the food for a warm Christmas dinner for both families.

It's Christmas Day, it's snowing outside, but it's warm inside.

_'The carols that ring out_  
_The lights in the streets_  
_Make my heart flutter_  
_But baby tonight_  
_With those red cheeks_  
_When you look at me_  
_It's so Christmassy!_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Oh, just by being together_  
_It feels like Christmas On & On_  
_It feels like Christmas On & On_  
_Christmas On & On.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone <3 I hope you all have a warm and cozy Christmas day with your loved ones <3  
> The title and the song at the end are by the Korean boy group 'The Boyz'. If you wanted to, you could check them out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcW47LstjWk


End file.
